Losing Our Old Selves
by Acoustic Life . My Life
Summary: Because when things don't work out… You have to work them out.
1. Prologue

**Losing Our Old Selves**

A Sasu-Hina Story.

**Summary** : Because when things don't work out… You have to work them out.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto , unfortunately. But some day ... I WILL... NOT ... Hmph :P

**Author's note** : Speaking – "Blah"

Thinking – 'Blah'

It will mainly remain in Hinata's P.O.V.

But Sasuke will have his moments too ;)

**Prologue**

**Hinata's P.O.V**

"I d-don't think this is working o-out ."

I said as I waited for my so-called boyfriend to shine some light on the statement.

"Hn."

WTF ! I'm standing here … gathering the guts to tell him that we both should take a break... and all he says is a stupid 'Hn' ? I mean ... Is that even a word ?

"U-uh Sasuke ?"

"What ?"

Oh great. Now he snaps at me! I should be the one doing that. Hmph.

"Are you alright?"

"Hn."

Okay … Now I've realized that the only word he knows is 'HN'.

Damn the Uchihas and their fucking pride.

"Sasuke…?"

"What Hinata? I'm waiting for you to speak. But all you're doing is standing and asking me whether I'm okay or not. Guess what… I'M NOT OKAY."

I try again anyway.

"W-why are you angry ?"

"So, you come here ... indirectly telling me that we should break up and then you ask me that why am I angry ? Good going Hyuga."

There. He said it. **Hyuga. **I knew this was going to happen.

"I only suggested that we should take a break ! Why do you always have to do this to me ! We'll have a break-up , you'll completely IGNORE me and then after a few weeks we get back together !"

Yes ! I've done it. I finally spoke… I mean screamed my heart out to him. Hah. That'll teach you not to mess with me !

"…"

"What happened Uchiha ? Cat got your toungue ?"

Fuck. I did not just say that.

"Hinata ... Bye"

No. This cannot be happening.

I wanted to try to stop him. I don't know why but suddenly my throat felt dry. Tears started pooling out of my eyes as I could see Sasuke running away from me. I wanted to cry out his name. I wanted to run and hug him. But I just couldn't.

Oh holy shit.

My vision has started blurring.

I was then soon engulfed by darkness.

* * *

><p>Yo people.<p>

Here's another one. I can't live without Sasu-Hina, I guess. :D

I'll update Chapter 1 as soon as possible.

Please do not forget to review.

:D


	2. A glimpse of our Not so perfect lives

** Losing Our Old Selves**

Chapter 1

**Summary** : Because when things don't work out… You have to work them out.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto , unfortunately. But some day ... I WILL... NOT ... Hmph :P

**Author's note** : Speaking – "Blah"

Thinking – 'Blah'

* * *

><p><strong>A glimpse of our NOT so perfect lives.<strong>

**Subaku and Haruno Residence.**

It was summer. The birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming, Sakura was punching Naruto and Sai was reading a hentai (porno) magazine.

"Hmm... It says that love making can be made more fun using particular stuff a.k.a (as known as) Sex Tools." Sai kept on reading aloud to himself ignoring Sakura's murderous aura and Naruto's drool.

"Sai, I swear if you don't leave that idiotic book right now ... I'LL SERIOUSLY MURDER YOU!"

"Ne Saa~i ... Keepss onsss readin' manss... Whysss didss yousss stopss..." Naruto asked ... while drooling.

"Shut up dickless." Sai closed the book with a huge thump to show his annoyance to Sakura.

"By the way ... have you seen my pathetic excuse of a brother?" Asked Sakura looking towards the inside of her house.

"Who? As far as I know... you have two brothers." Said Sai.

"I meant Gaara."

"Oh." Sai started reading his book again.

" Ne Sakura-Chan... Is your mom a baby making machine?" Asked none other than... Uzumaki Naruto.

"NANI ?" With that said Naruto got up from the chair and backed away from Sakura.

"IYA~H! GOMEN SAKURA CHAN! SEE YA TOMORROW SAI!" The blonde screamed and made a dash towards his house.

"Baka. Anyway Pinkie... I'll see you tomorrow. Ja ne." Said Sai as he picked up his bag and walked towards the horizon **(O.o).**

"Those faggots." Muttered Sakura under her breath as she pulled out her pink **(O_O)** cell phone from her pocket.

'I better call Hinata to inform her about the change in the timings.' Thought Sakura as she punched in Hinata's number.

"_He-ello?"_

Sakura giggled at her best friend's nervousness.

"Afternoon Hinata!"

"_Ehh? Is that y-you Sakura-chan?"_

"Hai Hinata? Why so nervous?"

"_Oh nothing. So why did you call me?"_

"I wanted to inform you that the timings of the get-together have changed. Now it's 1:30 p.m. to blah blah..."

"_Blah- blah?"_

"Oh my God Hinata! Blah-blah means that you guys can stay put till whatever time you want."

"_Oh. I see."_

"So... You have exactly half an hour to get ready and come over to my house."

"_Nani? It's only 1:00 p.m."_

Sakura sweat dropped.

"My precious Hinata... Do you even remember what we were talking about ?"

"_Ano... that the timings have changed."_

"Well, what are the current timings?"

"_1:30 p.m. to blah-blah."_

"And what time is your clock ticking?"

"_Ano, 1:00 p.m. ... "_

"Soo?"

"_What the fish Sakura-chan! I have to get ready!"_

"Well, you realized that pretty soon, didn't ya?"

"_I d-don't have t-time for gossiping. Good-bye."_

"Hey Hinata that was rude- Hello? Hello? Hinata!"

"_..."_

'Ohkay.'

Sakura went up the stairs towards her room. She had to get ready to beat Ino in gorgeousness.

Hell Yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuga Residence<strong>

"Hmm... What should I wear ?" Hinata said aloud with rummaging into her closet.

Her room was a little messy.

Screw that.

It was **totally** messy.

Different types of clothes could be seen lying around.

Some on the bed. Some on the carpet. Some on her study table. And some on her ceiling fan.

Yes. They were rotating as well.

But who cared?

She wanted to look pretty today; after all she was going to confess to Naruto.

What could she wear?

A skirt? Jeans? Shorts?

"I think I'll wear this." Exclaimed Hinata.

She was going to wear a summer dress. Lavender in color, it was embedded with pearls (fake ones).

Dark purple flats. Hair tied in one high ponytail. A few bracelets in one hand. Her lavender watch in the other. She grabbed her cell phone and looked at the time.

1:10 p.m.

She won't be late.

She was ready to go.

To confess her love.

She went down the stairs and sat on one of the plush sofas waiting for her elder brother, Hyuga Neji.

As she sat there thinking, she failed to notice a tall and lean man descending down the stairs.

"Shall we leave, Hinata ?" That chocolaty voice of the elder Hyuga made Hinata snap out of her day dreaming **(About Naruto of course _).**

Dressed in black and low waist jeans and a white hoodie shirt with black and grey converse ... Hyuga Neji looked irresistible and could make anyone melt into goo.

But not to Hinata.

"Hai nii-san."

She followed Neji into his car and put on the seat belt. **(Imagine any sexy car in the color black. Urgh whatever.)**

"Well then ... Let's zoom." With that said, the car was started and was already roaring in top speed off towards Sakura's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha Residence<strong>

Uchiha Sasuke glanced towards his watch.

Only 5 minutes left.

5 minutes left for Her world to shatter.

And Sasuke would just stand there and watch her cry to her heart's content.

Why the hell was Naruto so damn freakin lucky?

The dope was loved by everyone.

And that asshole's biggest admirer was the chick Sasuke felt suddenly protective of.

He knew She was going to confess today.

He also knew that the dope only had eyes for Sakura and would never even think of dating Her.

The dope always had a way for making Her blush and smile.

And oh Her smile.

That userotonkashi should feel special.

Because he is the one who receives those smiles.

Not Sasuke.

Why couldn't life be fair with him ? Just once ?

He made his way to the garage.

Sat inside his car and drove to the pinkette's house.

Let's see who cared for Her the most.

Bring it on Hyuga.

The Uchiha will destroy your feelings towards the Uzumaki.

Hell yeah.

The Uchiha reached Sakura's house and noticed the car of a certain brunette.

'Neji. He'll help me.'

He rang the doorbell.

The door was opened by: Hyuga Hinata.

"Oh afternoon Sasuke-san." She was smiling.

"Afternoon." Sasuke stated simply and waited for Hinata to move aside.

But she stood there.

As pale as a ghost.

"What?" Asked Sasuke in his usual cold tone.

"Ano , it's t-that yo-you... I me-mean...H-hi to m-me...Said..Wh-why ?"

"Huh ?" Sasuke looked bemused.

"U-uh nothing."

Still the Hyuga was glued to the spot.

1..2..3..

"Could you move aside?" Sasuke indicated towards the door.

"Oh sorry."

With that said Hinata stepped aside to let Sasuke in.

As he neared the living room, he saw the Konoha 16 there.

Konoha 16.

Those were the days.

Those cardboard boxes, ice-creams, hot cocoa, air guitars and what not.

But now it was just a small, joyful, emotional memory.

Naruto. Sakura. Sasuke. Sai. Shikamaru. Ino. Chouji. Kiba. Hinata. Shino. Gaara. Temari. Kankuro. Neji. Tenten. Lee.

Yep.

THOSE were the days.

Did the Konoha 16 really... REALLY get together?

Sasuke witnessed many emotions.

Joy. Content. Relief. Freedom.

Naruto was whining and rubbing a sore spot on his head... of course given to him by Sakura.

Sai was yet again fake smiling. To himself?

Shikamaru and Chouji were arguing over fatty foods. No one can separate Chouji from his beloved chips.

Sakura and Ino were bickering. Come on. Is that even worth talking about?

Kiba was complaining to an irritated Shino. Judging from the big fat vein protruding from his head... Kiba was so gonna die in a few seconds.

Hinata had joined the crowd and was busy separating Sakura from Ino.

Gaara was sitting in one corner sulking and grumbling to himself. Typical Gaara.

Temari and Kankuro were fightng over a bowl of buttery(YUM!) pop-corn.

Those days were back.

Sasuke , lost in those black and white days came back to reality and joined the crew.

He looked towards the shy girl in lavender.

He finally noticed her clothes.

She looked ... dare he say it...

Beautiful.

Screw that userotonkashi.

She was his.


End file.
